


Another Trip Around the Sun

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beach Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: You wake up, as you always do, between them. Today of all days, it’s particularly precious; the two men in your bed having successfully navigated another trip of earth’s orbit around the sun, all while sailing around the world itself.[Female reader]





	Another Trip Around the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com) for the Grunkles' birthday. Thanks to the anon who asked me what I thought the boys would get up to with an s/o to celebrate the occasion. Gotta love anything that inspires Stanwich porn tbh.

You wake up, as you always do, between them. What occasionally changes is the location of the bed—or “bed-ish” improvisation—and today the bed is in a tent on the beach. Not the worst place to wake up, certainly. The sound of the waves are almost in sync with Stan’s snores, his chest rising and falling under your cheek, and the cool air coming in off the ocean means you’re comfortable between them instead of overheated.

You can tell Ford’s awake, simply based on the fact that he’s pressed up behind you. It makes you smile, tilting your head to the side a little bit to silently acknowledge him. You’re rewarded with a kiss on the cheek, sweet and gentle, his breath sighing out warmly in contentment.

Having Ford close is always special; he doesn’t like to sleep pressed against you the way Stan does, needing his space to be comfortable, needing the ability to slide out of bed when he’s too restless to sleep. Today of all days, it’s particularly precious; the two men in your bed having successfully navigated another trip of earth’s orbit around the sun, all while sailing around the world itself.

“Happy birthday,” you whisper to him, his response another gentle kiss to your cheek.

“Thank you, love,” he whispers back.

You allow comfortable silence to settle back in as you resituate your head on Stan’s chest, his breaths deep and even despite being punctuated with rumbly snores. There had been a time where you had struggled to share his bed, the noisy sound disruptive to your own sleep, but now it was a comfortable white noise, for both you and Ford.

“I had a strange dream last night,” Ford whispers contemplatively after a few minutes. You’re relieved when his voice sounds neutral, rather than stressed. Dreams for Ford are not typically pleasant, so you give him a little hum to go on. “We were here on this beach like we are now, but the sand was made of jelly beans.”

You try to suppress your snort, smiling as you imagine it.

“And you had wedged these giant candles in this jelly bean beach for us to blow out and make a wish.”

“What did you wish for?”

“Dunno,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose against the back of your head. “Woke up.”

That makes you chortle, Ford’s answering soft laugh soothing and warm.

“Wusso funny?” Stan’s sleepy words draw your attention, you and Ford’s talking clearly waking him up.

“Just a silly dream,” Ford answers.

Stan grunts, and a moment later you have to lift your head to reposition as he wiggles around to face you, his long arm looping over both you and Ford.

“Happy birthday, old man,” you gently tease him, Stan giving you an amused snuffle in return.

“Sure is,” he sighs, his arm squeezing around you and his smile soft. “Know what’ll make it better?”

The suggestive waggle of his eyebrows is all you need to know exactly what he’s thinking, and clearly Ford does too.

“Really, Stanley?”

“Birthday sex is the best sex, Ford, don’t even try to deny it.”

“That is clearly very subjective—”

Subjective or not, birthday morning sex sounds great to you, and the best way to keep them from their silly brotherly bickering is by getting naked; not entirely easy with the way you’re sandwiched between them, but they seem to take the hint when you get your shirt most of the way up, the two of them wordlessly helping you finish tugging it over your head.

It was the only thing you had been wearing, making it easy to lean back against Ford, hooking your leg back over his, parting your thighs for Stan’s familiar touch.

“Atta girl,” Stan murmurs with a cheeky smirk, his fingers going with practiced ease to your clit, working you up while Ford’s palm pets up your side, over your chest, down your leg.

God, this is your favorite thing, being shared between them easy as you please, listening to their breath start to get uneven as they get more turned on. You know Stan’s going to fuck you first, you’re ready for it, eager for it, and he doesn’t disappoint as he leans you further back against his brother so he can get between your thighs.

Ford holds you open for him, his strong hand under your knee, pulling your leg back and up, giving Stan the space to slide inside you, his little grunt of satisfaction making you twitch.

Then just a steady, easy rhythm, Stan’s mouth alternating between kissing your lips and kissing your neck while Ford lays a path of kisses along your shoulder.

“Love you,” you sigh, saying it to both of them, and they know that.

“Love you,” Ford answers against your hair, while Stan mumbles it against your chest.

The rock of Stan’s hips feels like the sound of the rolling waves outside—a slow, steady force of nature all on its own, driving your pleasure higher as Ford rubs himself dreamily against your ass, soft little moans in your ear sliding directly down your spine.

You don’t even mind when Stan comes, huffing out a little curse and his bruising fingertips digging into your hip, because then it’s Ford’s turn; completely uncaring about the mess Stan left inside you, burying himself deep with a hitch of his hips.

The angle’s different, good, paired just right with Stan’s fingers back on your clit as he watches your face through heavy eyes, looking enraptured by the pleasure he finds.

“So beautiful,” he mumbles, an agreeing hum coming from Ford. “You wanna feel her come on your dick, Sixer?”

Ford’s shudder and the jolt of his hips tells you _yes_ , a mischievous look blossoming in Stan’s eye as he rubs your clit more intensely, clearly enjoying the way you and Ford both moan.

“God...” you breathe, the familiar heat building in your cunt, your hand on Stan’s arm tightening its grip. You can’t keep your eyes open anymore, so close to the edge you can practically taste it.

“That’s it,” Ford encourages, clearly holding on by a thread and desperate for you to come before he does. “Let me feel it.”

It only takes a minute more for you to obey, strung tense between them, shaking as pleasure pulses through you, perfect and tingling and exactly what Ford had been holding out for.

You’re a fucking mess, their combined cum already leaking out of you; it won’t be the first time you’ve taken a dip in the sea to wash their release away. But first their hands—petting gently all over you, mouths trailing over hot skin and their bodies solid and perfect—exactly what you need on either side of you to keep you from floating clear into the sky.

“Happy birthday, Ford.” Stan mumbles half jokingly, looping his arm around both of you again to give you a tight squeeze. Ford snorts in answer, letting your leg down gently before returning the gesture, thumping his brother lightly on the back over you.

“Yes, Stanley, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, [here's the link again to my Stan Bros shrine on tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
